


Facets

by displayheartcode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knew that this was going to be one of those days when the Department of Mysteries screwed up. And it had to involve an alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facets

**Author's Note:**

> Aaauuuuggghhhh. I hate looking over old writing which is own by JK Rowling because my writing style has changed. I hope. 
> 
> Thanks go to two roommates that I've had. Everyone is free to leave a kudos (more preferably a review), and thanks for reading.

It all started with the yearly interrogation of Malfoy. Harry was in charge for that session to make sure that some of the old crowd wouldn't be slipping back into old habits. Harry hated having to use Legilimency to prove that the ex-Death Eaters was speaking the truth. Albeit, it was easier than Occlumency, but it still gave him headaches afterwards.

Draco Malfoy held out his hand for his wand. His right eye twitched at the thought of being left without it. Harry quickly jotted something down on the paper before giving it back to his old school nemesis. "Glad to see that you're living the straight and narrow," he remarked dryly. A small headache was beginning to throb behind his eyes.

"It's a tad easier with your watchdogs following me," Malfoy retorted with his usual snide tone. He flexed his wand hand and carefully watched a stream of silver escape from his wand, making sure that Harry's touch hadn't caused any damages.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and got out of his chair. "I'll pass that message on. You're free to go."

"Oh, goody," drawled the former Slytherin.

* * *

Daria Malfoy regarded Halley once more with her cold eyes. It still gave Halley the feeling that there was some sort of muck on her. She spread her hands out, daring the Malfoy heiress to say anything else besides her usual snide remarks.

"Congratulations," Malfoy muttered under her breath, eyes darting at the shorter witch. "It is only a pity that Snape wouldn't have to be suffering through a new generation of reckless idiots."

Halley fought to keep her mouth from dropping. Was that a compliment that she received? She briefly wondered if it was that obvious that she was expecting. "Thanks," she said stiffly.

Malfoy looked as though she would say more, but hurriedly walked out of the office instead. Halley crossed her arms over her chest and looked over the paper. Malfoy was as clean as a former villain could be, though calling the smarmy ferret a villain would be a stretch…She tapped the edge of the parchment with her wand and watched it curled up into a tight roll and vanished to the records room. A copy would immediately be sent to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as per regulations required.

Satisfied that her work was now over, Halley grabbed her coat from the back of her chair and started to get ready to go back home.

* * *

Harry whistled a jaunty tune and checked his watch; it was getting close to dinner and Teddy was going to arrive at his house soon. He thought about if he needed to go for a quick shopping trip for anything as he walked out of his office and into the lift. Harry nodded hello's to the people that he knew and made some small talk as they descended to the atrium.

Suddenly, a tremor shook the lift. Harry yelped and crashed into an old woman that was wearing a feathered hat. She fixed him with a beady stare as she stumbled backwards. The other occupants suffered similar fates and looked worriedly upwards. Harry raised his wand, half-expecting the worst to happen. Then again, it could be Maintenance wanting another pay raise.

Thankfully, the doors glided open and the somewhat shaky occupants were able to get out all right. The old woman glared at Harry and walked away with her head tilted high. Harry shook his head and walked out to see a familiar spot of red.

"Hey, mate!" he called out.

* * *

Rory looked over, her red plait swinging behind her. "Lo, Halley. Finished for the day?"

"Course," Halley responded and jerked a thumb at the fireplaces. "I'm about to head home, you remember when Gid gets off?"

"You're the one who's married to him," Rory quipped. "How am I supposed to know everyone's schedule?"

Halley slid her hands into her coat pockets and shrugged. The shorter strands of her hair fell in front of her pale face. "I'll think of a witty response later." As if on cue, the headache returned with a vengeance. It was that, and feeling rather exhausted that left her drained for the day. "Heard anything about Maintenance?"

* * *

"What? Those shakes?"

"Percy says that they've been complaining for months. I told him that he should give them one before they stick those weather charms in his office again. The prat wouldn't listen." Ron paused to remember the moment when Percy charged out of his office, demanding to know why there was a blizzard in his precious filing cabinet. It made George proud that his shop's merchandise was being used for the power of good.

"Fun," Harry said. He was now worried about drinking his morning's cup of coffee in the lift with those shakes. "See you later?"

"Hermione may Floo you guys tonight," Ron said. "Something about Teddy's birthday coming up."

"I told her that anything Quidditch-related would be fine."

"But she says that she doesn't want to give the poor kid anything Quidditch-like, wants him to spread his interests a bit."

The two friends shared a look and tried not to laugh at the idea of little Teddy Lupin not being in love with the sport. He was a vehement fan of the Cannons and joined Ron when his grandmother would approve to see a game. It was also often that he would join Ginny when she would go to see a match for an article.

And then a tremor shook the entire atrium. The lights flickered and went out, casting everything in darkness. Shouts rose, and wands were lit. Ron and Harry instinctively stood back-to-back, wands out and favourite spells ready to be used. The lights flooded, leaving everyone blinking. Ron and Harry stood still, unsure about what happened exactly. Bloody hell, Harry thought, how badly do they want that pay raise?

"Uh, see you?" he asked his brother-in-law.

Ron nodded, his eyes looking to see if anyone needed help. His brow was creased in confusion. "Sure. Night, Harry." The two waved their good-byes and walked off.

Harry made a turn and collided into someone. "Sorry," he began to say, but the apology died off as he saw the person's face, both wizards staring at each other, perplexed. He was eerily similar in looks to a Weasley with the trademark freckles and red hair, but lacked the blue eyes that all Weasley men had. In fact, Harry knew who should have those brown eyes…

"I was wondering when you'll be getting off!" someone shouted from behind Harry.

The red-haired wizard raised a hand in greeting, and a bright and very familiar smile lit up his face. "I was looking for you first, Potter."

Potter? Harry whipped around and felt his mouth drop. The witch couldn't be more than near his age with dark and messy hair that was cropped short. She was shorter than Hermione and walked with a quick stride that all Aurors had. But there were two things that stood out the most: It was the lightening bolt scar that her fringe covered parts of, and the green eyes that matched his own.

Both Potters froze for a second as they locked gazes and then their wands were pointing at each other. "Who are you?" she demanded with a hiss.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but heard the sound of a wand being drawn. The redhead man behind him said, "Anything I need to be caught up on?"

"Make that two, and please step away from my husband," Ginny spoke up; she had appeared near the other wizard, and drawing lazy circles with her own wand. She raised a red eyebrow at the scene. "Harry, why do I never see the beginnings of these things?

* * *

Somewhere in the Department of Mysteries, a soft 'Oops' echoed.

* * *

Halley really did not want to be back at the interrogation room. It was small, giving her a feeling of claustrophobia; and it smelled funny, like whenever Aunt Petunia did her deep cleaning of her sitting room. She tapped her red varnish-chipped nails on the table, waiting impatiently for the man in front of her to end the quiet game.

For the love of Merlin, the only thing she wanted to do was to go home, have a nice dinner with Gid and Teddy, take her infernal contacts out of her eyes, and to have a nice soak in her bath. She was always tired these days, and the idea of relaxing in warm bubbles always seemed more inviting by each passing day.

"And you have no idea how you got here, Auror Weasley?" His green eyes flickered over her wedding and engagement rings.

"Auror Potter," Halley spoke with the same stiffness. "Does it look like I know how thirty-odd people just appeared in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic?"

The man who claimed to be Auror Harry Potter was sitting across from her. Dark hair like her own was beginning to show signs annoyance, the same eyes looked at her as if she was another dark wizard, and he raked a hand through his hair in frustration. Halley stopped her hand from doing the same. _Bloody hell,_ she thought, _he looks so much like...James Potter. More than I do, even._

"Tell me," she asked briskly. "When can I go see my husband?"

They were interrupted with a memo flying overhead and landing on the desk in a way of loop-de-loops and defying dives. Auror Potter and Halley both made a half-smile, but changed it back to frown when they realised that they were starting to copy each other's movements.

He quickly read over the memo, and his mouth moved into a silent 'O'. He put the paper back down and readjusted his glasses. "Well, uh, bollocks. Can you believe that it wasn't our fault that something went wrong?"

"Our?" Halley tilted her head to the side.

Auror Potter gave her small wave. "How do I put this? Um, hi? It seems that the Department of Mysteries mucked up something, and you're me."

"I'm you?" she echoed.

"I'm you, and you're me," he said.

"Oh," she blinked and rubbed her eyes. She regarded the Auror, noting the very obvious similarities. He was doing the same to her. "How does one respond to this?"

"I dunno," he said, and held a hand out. "Hi, I'm Harry James Potter. "

Halley took it. "Halley Lily Potter-Weasley."

"Weasley?" he sounded surprised. "Like as in—"

"I married their youngest and only son," she showed Harry her wedding band and blushed. "It'll be two years as of next week. And by any chance that I'll be able to see a Healer while I'm here?"

* * *

Harry barged into the room that Ginny's counterpart was being held in. The Auror that was already there jumped out of the way of the slamming door.

"You knocked me up?"

Gid Weasley pinched his nose, groaning. "That sounds so bloody weird coming from your mouth. And I _impregnated_ my wife, thank you very much…No wait, that still sounds off…"

* * *

Draco Malfoy scowled at his surroundings and took a sip from his teacup. The cafeteria in the Ministry was rather dingy, and the food was horrendous from what he was used to. "Can't believe the state of things these days," he sneered.

The woman near him raised her own teacup in agreement. She had hair reminiscent of his mother's, and recognisable facial features. Draco wasn't sure from where he saw her from before. "Hear, hear. It feels like the Ministry's been going downhill for ages. The only time it wasn't like this was before the Dark Lord rose."

"Exactly," he was glad that someone finally agreed with him. "My father used to be very high up, and then…" He shook his head sadly at his father's untimely fate. It was a mysterious death that no one could solve, but it left Draco with a sizeable amount of money.

"Same for my father," the witch agreed with a sigh. "Then the Golden Trio came, and we both know how it goes from there," her sneer became more pronounced. "Potter and Weasley took over the Auror Office, Granger's been doing Salazar's knows what to the magical creatures, and everything's been topsy-turvy since."

Draco felt such gratitude for hearing his exact thoughts being voiced. "And those of higher class like us no longer get our much deserved respect. Makes you nostalgic for the old days, doesn't?"

* * *

"You _impregnated_ a version of myself."

"My wife, you prat. Stop acting like you're the one that's carrying a baby."

The two wizards were sitting across each other over the interrogation table. Harry was marvelled at the semblance to Ginny. Gid was sitting just like her; with one leg tucked under his chin, and the other swaying above the floor. The poor bloke was pale, his freckles standing out sharply. Two glasses of a drink were near each other's hand.

Harry rubbed his face, still having trouble comprehending the facts. "Effing hell, I almost don't want to believe it. How did other-me tell you?"

"Simple," Gid took a cautious sip. "She came home from a mission late at night, and told me just when she was about to fall asleep." The poor man threw his hands up in the air. "And now she's got the idea that we'll be the barmiest parents out there."

Harry circled the edge of his glass with a finger. He and Ginny were thinking about having a kid, but they weren't sure when. He decided to use this time to get some handy advice for the future. "She may have a point."

"Not you, too! So we'll have to edit some parts out—"

"—Try everything—"

"Sod off," Gid gloomily looked down at his drink. "You're just much of a nutter as she is at the moment. I just got over it, now you're going to give me nightmares that he-she will be an evil dark lord from Hufflepuff."

* * *

"Everything's more or less the same, 'cept that everyone in our generation is a different gender?" Ron asked.

His counterpart nodded. Rory Granger was tall for a Weasley female, maybe a half a head taller than Ginny. She could pass easily as Ginny's sister with her trademark looks, but more like Ron with the eyes and nose. "Looks like it. So, what's Hector like as a witch?"

"Hector?"

"Bushy-haired, smartest wizard of his age…"

"You mean Hermione, then," clarified Ron. He was boggled at the idea of wife being a bloke. He couldn't picture it. "Wonderful know-it-all, bossy, love her more than life itself."

Rory flashed a quick grin. "That's Hector for you."

Ron got an idea. "Seeing that there isn't much of a reason for you to be here, why don't we go surprise them? I think Dawlish is questioning your Hermio—I mean Hector."

"Eh, there's two of us now. Wonder how everyone will react?"

"Dunno, but let's go grab a bite first. I'm starving."

* * *

Ginny laughed. "I wish I was there to see his expression."

"I wish he hadn't used the word 'me'," Gid said, frowning. He poured himself another cup of tea, tired from the papers that had to be filed out for the Healer request. It reminded him why he never became an Auror—it was the paperwork.

The cafeteria was mostly empty saved for Daria Malfoy who was engaged in a deep discussion with someone that looked eerily like Lucius Malfoy. Halley was with Rory, Hector, and their counterparts, comparing certain events somewhere up in the Auror Office.

"What's it like having sisters?" Ginny asked him. "I've always wanted one."

Gid made a face. "When they weren't using me as a dress-up doll for their makeup and clothing, I was always trying prove that I was a boy. You know, playing in the mud, trying to defeat my older sisters at Quidditch…"

"I also did all of that," Ginny took a sip. "But they wouldn't dare touch any makeup. I did that all to my dolls."

"What's it like having brothers?" He sounded wistful at the idea of not being the only bloke besides his dad. All of those females under the same roof during a certain time had scarred him for life.

Ginny raised a finger for each description. "Loud, obnoxious, hogging the bathroom all the time—Bill's especially vain about his hair, overprotective, but I love them all the same."

"You survived," Gid commented. He assumed that Bill was a brother.

They made a light conversation ("I played for Holyhead." "Lucky, I've always been a fan, but I settled for Puddlemere.") until Gid brought up the former topic with a very cheeky smile. "So, you knocked up the Girl-Who-Lived, how does that make you feel?"

"Oh, shut up about it already."

* * *

Hermione openly stared down stared down Hector. She sympathetically sighed at seeing his bushy hair, wondering how he viewed it. Judging by the quick flashes of his teeth, she saw that he also had went through the same 'misfortune' from Fourth Year. It was also a strange coincidence that they were both wearing blue.

"This is unbelievable," he murmured. "I cannot believe that the Department of Mysteries is capable of such a mess."

Ron was happily munching on a crisp, watching their silent exchange. "I think I've gotten over the shock, dear."

"You're just saying that because you found another Cannons fan," Hermione remarked with an arched eyebrow.

"True," agreed Rory. "Now two brilliant Aurors can lament over their favourite team."

"Just cross your fingers and hope for the best!" The two shared a high-five much to the chagrin of their partners.

"Oh, dear," both Grangers chorused with a sigh.


End file.
